In medio virtus
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Remus e Severus. Por que sempre há um motivo. Slash-Remus/Severus
1. Fallitur visio

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, nem Remus, nem Snape, e isso é tããão triste...  
**Avisos: **Slash (mxm, 1+1=11, homossexualidade), provavelmente lemon (cena de sexo entre homens) em algum momento. Cada capítulo da fic terá como título uma frase em latim, a tradução estará no final do capítulo.  
**Ship: **Snupin.  
**Palavras: **1524.  
**Tempo: **Marauders' Era.

* * *

**In medio virtus**¹

**1. fallitur visio****  
**

Seus amigos sempre perguntavam porque ele não se envolvia nas brincadeiras deles. Remus tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para quando essas perguntas aconteciam. Algumas vezes ele usava a desculpa da licantropia, não podia chamar atenção e por isso tinha que se manter afastado das confusões para não ser descoberto, ou simplesmente estava debilitado por causa das transformações e não se sentia disposto.

Quando ele percebia que a desculpa da licantropia não iria resolver, ele usava a desculpa da monitoria. Ele era um monitor, deveria dar exemplo. Algumas vezes seus amigos riam e diziam que não contariam e ninguém sobre qualquer mal exemplo que ele desse, então Remus ameaçava tirar pontos deles e eles calavam a boca, mas continuavam rindo.

Existia um acordo tácito entre eles de não envolverem Remus diretamente nas brincadeiras. Ele não atrapalharia e eles não o envolveriam diretamente, e assim estavam satisfeitos.

Remus não era santo, nunca fora, só que o_ probleminha peludo _dele impedia que tivesse uma vida normal. Ele vivia em extremos, ora com a força bruta do animal dentro de si mesmo, ora preso à fragilidade que a besta deixava em seu corpo humano. Para não chamar uma atenção indesejada, ele se escondia sob uma capa de serenidade. Escondeu-se tanto que essa capa aderiu-se à sua personalidade e ele não sabia mais como não ser assim.

Portanto era fácil fazer os amigos acreditarem que ele era uma pessoa eternamente responsável e correta. Não que ele fosse inconsequente, mas Remus era uma pessoa como todas as outras, tinha raiva e vontade de azarar alguém de vez em quando, só que ele se controlava e não azarava as pessoas sem um motivo grave. Então para canalizar essa agressividade ele fazia aulas de duelo e era o melhor da escola. O segundo melhor era Severus Snape.

O que os outros marotos não sabiam era que existia um motivo especial para que Remus se afastasse das brincadeiras, muitas vezes cruéis, que eles faziam. Esse motivo era Severus Snape. Há muito tempo Remus notara que a rivalidade entre suas casas, mais precisamente entre seus amigos e ele, aumentava a cada dia. Ele sabia que não podia simplesmente dizer que não queria mais perturbar Snape e os Slytherins, então para que seus amigos entendessem e _aceitassem _ele não perturbava ninguém.

Snape nem sempre foi motivo para fazer Remus se manter afastado das marotagens mais pesadas de seus amigos. Na verdade ele era um dos melhores alvos, pois ele fazia as brincadeiras serem um desafio. Azarar Snape era como um teste de habilidade, se você saísse inteiro era sinal de que você era um mago hábil, se você fosse derrotado, no caso dos marotos, era sinal de que você estava sozinho, e os marotos sempre tentavam estar juntos nesses momentos.

Para Remus, mais que um alvo desafiador, Snape era alguém de quem se podia aprender muito, bastava ser um bom observador. E ele era um bom observador. Por exemplo, quando o assunto era poções e feitiços, Snape era uma sumidade. James e Sirius eram muito bons, mas Snape era o melhor.

Hoje Remus se arrependia de ter contado a seus amigos sobre o _levicorpus_, mas naquele dia o feitiço foi um achado. Fora numa aula de poções em que Slughorn colocara os dois em dupla e ele espiara o livro de poções todo rabiscado que Snape usava. Testaram entre eles no dormitório aquela mesma noite e se divertiram muitíssimo. Então no dia seguinte resolveram que um dia ainda experimentariam em Snape e apreciariam sua cara sebenta revoltada. Remus ganhou vários tapinhas nas costas e congratulações pela sua marotagem.

À noite Remus foi para a biblioteca estudar para uma prova de Aritmancia. Snape estava lá, debruçado sobre um caderno e com uma pilha de livros do lado. Como era semana de provas a biblioteca estava lotada, e o único lugar disponível era na mesa em que Snape estava sentado. Remus avançou resolutamente para a mesa e sentou sem fazer muito ruído. O outro garoto nem levantou os olhos para ver quem tinha sentado.

Remus aproveitou a guarda baixa do outro rapaz para aprender mais dele. Colocou-se confortável e observou o que o rapaz estava fazendo. Snape estava com o rosto sobre o caderno, o pescoço curvado e escrevendo furiosamente. Em alguns momentos ele parava e consultava alguma coisa nos livros, fazia cálculos e voltava a escrever com o mesmo afinco.

Remus observou os livros e percebeu que o tema principal de todos era magia criadora. Alguns falavam da magia criadora em feitiços, outros em poções, alguns em aritmancia, e o que mais o surpreendeu, magia criadora em cura e medimagia.

Remus arregalou os olhos surpreso, e desviou a vista para o que Snape estava escrevendo, porém a posição que o rapaz estava impedia que visse o que ele estava escrevendo. Então Lupin olhou para as mãos dele. Os dedos eram longos, delgados, tão pálidos que pareciam doentios, com unhas curtas e limpas, o que o surpreendeu novamente, pois ele sempre imaginara que Snape não lavava as mãos – ou qualquer outra parte do corpo.

A forma que Snape segurava a pena era um pouco estranha, com o dedo polegar pressionado entre a pena e o indicador, como se tivesse medo que alguém puxasse a pena de surpresa e borrasse o texto dele. Remus franziu o cenho ao perceber que Sirius e James tinham o costume de fazer aquilo com algumas pessoas, inclusive com Snape. Sorriu ao constatar que ele criara um jeito de não ser mais vítima dessa brincadeira idiota.

Sem parar sua observação, Lupin seguiu a linha dos cabelos de Snape. Eram oleosos, lisos e muito negros. Ele olhou bem para os cabelos dele e percebeu que eram tão negros que parte da impressão de oleosidade era causada pelo reflexo das luzes, o que fazia o cabelo dele parecer bem mais oleoso do que realmente era.

Ele continuou sua observação pelo rosto pálido do outro rapaz. O nariz era grande e definitivamente não podia ser chamado de bonito, mas desde que ele conhecia Snape aquele nariz estava ali, se Remus parasse para pensar diria que era mais um traço da personalidade afiada do Slytherin.

A boca era proporcional ao rosto, com lábios delgados que quase sempre estavam pressionados um no outro transformando o rosto numa carranca antipática. Só que nesse momento, o lábio inferior estava preso entre os dentes do rapaz, sumindo dentro da boca num gesto de concentração. O cenho estava franzido e os olhos se moviam energicamente sobre o pergaminho.

Remus admirou a capacidade de concentração do Slytherin, pois se fosse ele, sua indecisão crônica impediria que ele se decidisse por algum assunto e seguisse em linha reta até o fim. Por isso para ele era mais fácil estudar o que os professores mandavam do que criar algo por si mesmo. Ele era muito capaz, só que sempre demorava muito tempo para se decidir, e quando se decidia, às vezes já era tarde demais.

Pelo pouco que ele observara Snape, ele não era assim. Era decidido, determinado e ambicioso. Fazia parte do Slug Club somente por seu talento, pois até onde Remus sabia, ele não era rico nem tinha familiares influentes. E pelas roupas e livros que ele usava o mais provável é que ele não fosse rico mesmo.

Remus estava perdido em divagações sobre Snape e sua forma de ser quando foi surpreendido mais uma vez. Severus sorriu. Não foi o esgar irônico que ele costumava dar para as pessoas que julgava inferiores, muito menos a gargalhada ferina e cruel que Remus ouvia quando ele conseguia superar algum dos marotos. Foi um sorriso real, aberto, luminoso. Os olhos dele brilharam e seus lábios se curvaram para cima numa expressão alegre de satisfação.

Remus ficou chocado ao perceber que Snivellus era capaz de sorrir. Foi como descobrir que um cacto espinhoso que há anos estava num canto escuro da casa produzia uma flor. E sentiu uma curiosidade imensa de saber o que fizera Snape sorrir daquele jeito. Imaginou se ele acabara de criar um feitiço, ou de descobrir alguma propriedade revolucionária de um ingrediente de poções.

Esticou o pescoço para tentar ver o que ele estava escrevendo, mas como a posição de Snape continuava a mesma, foi impossível identificar qualquer coisa que estivesse escrita. O dedo médio do rapaz começou a alisar a ponta do pergaminho em movimentos circulares e os olhos de Remus ficaram presos àquele movimento, tentando ir além daquela mão e ver o que tinha lá.

Subitamente Snape ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Remus, causando-lhe um sobressalto. O moreno começou a recolher rapidamente o material que estava espalhado sobre a mesa, mudou a expressão leve anterior para a carranca habitual.

- O que você quer, Lupin? - Severus perguntou desconfiado.

- Não quero nada. - Remus respondeu automaticamente, pego de surpresa.

Severus terminou de recolher o material, pegou os livros e saiu da mesa como um furacão, sem olhar para trás.

A partir daquele dia os olhos de Remus passaram a seguir Snape quase instintivamente, esperando captar mais uma vez o vislumbre de um sorriso verdadeiro.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

¹ -** In medio virtus** significa** "**No meio é que está a virtude".**  
F****allitur visio **significa****** "**As aparências enganam".


	2. Causa debet praecedere effectum

**Disclaimer: **Tudo ainda é da J.K.R., a danada nem quis me dar os direitos, pode? =/  
**Ship:** Snupin**  
Avisos:** Os mesmos do primeiro capítulo.  
**Total de palavras: **1516  
**Tempo: **Marauders' Era.

* * *

**2. causa debet praecedere effectum**

Ele nunca gostou de ser perseguido, talvez por isso Remus sempre se policiara para não parecer estar perseguindo Snape, e acreditou que estava conseguindo manter sua observação discreta. Pelo menos ainda não tinha sido encurralado numa esquina por estar olhando demais para o Slytherin, coisa que ele tinha certeza que aconteceria se Snape percebesse de que ele o observava atentamente.

Depois de alguns dias olhando para o garoto, Remus percebeu que ver um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de Severus Snape era mais difícil do que imaginara. Acabou aprendendo a rotina do rapaz, e percebeu alguns detalhes impossíveis de notar se não estivesse prestando atenção. Por exemplo, ele deixava o cabo da varinha duas polegadas para fora do bolso e procurava sempre manter a mão direita livre, preparada para se defender.

O que mais lhe chamava atenção era o afinco com que Snape estudava; parecia que não só tinha prazer naquilo, mas que era uma obsessão. Remus também gostava de estudar, porém parecia que ele estava numa corrida para superar alguém, quem, Remus não saberia dizer.

Dos livros que não eram usados nas aulas e Severus costumava pegar na biblioteca, a maioria era material de poções, defesa contra as artes das trevas, feitiços, aritmancia e cura. Ele se sentava rodeado de volumes dessas disciplinas, sempre avançados, e passava horas afundado neles, absorvendo informações. Para tristeza de Remus, ele não sorrira novamente durante os estudos, apenas mantinha o cenho franzido e uma cara de concentração, que só mudava para uma de desgosto.

Poucos dias depois, Remus estava jantando e observando discretamente o Slytherin. Ele estava se questionando por que tinha adquirido essa mania – chamara de mania, pois achou que obsessão era pesado demais – de olhar para Severus. Ele sentia que sabia mais sobre os costumes de Snape que dos seus próprios amigos. O pior de tudo foi imaginar que tudo começou com um sorriso.

Era constrangedor para si mesmo admitir que um sorriso de Snape o cativara a tal ponto. Remus era uma pessoa reflexiva, então, após algumas horas de observação e reflexão, ele percebeu que não fora apenas o sorriso. Nunca fora. Ele apenas estava esperando – buscando, na verdade – um motivo para não importuná-lo. A forma que os marotos tratavam Snape o incomodava, pois sabia que seria tratado da mesma forma se não fosse amigo de Sirius e James.

Ele via em Snape um cara que chamava atenção pelos motivos errados, era um Slytherin azedo, antipático, seboso e feio, um azarado. E ele era um cara que chamava atenção pelos motivos certos, era um Gryffindor gentil, simpático, alinhado e _bonitinho_, que também era um azarado. E a sua epifania foi que ele e Severus tinham _algo_ em comum. Só que ninguém além dele tinha percebido.

Ele notou pelo rabo do olho Snape saindo do Grande Salão. Aguardou um pouco e saiu para a biblioteca, esperaria o moreno que provavelmente iria para lá depois de pegar seu material no dormitório, como fazia todas as noites.

Assim que virou a esquina ele foi empurrado bruscamente contra a parede e uma varinha foi pressionada em seu pescoço.

- O que você quer de mim, Lupin? - Snape perguntou em voz baixa, o som grave reverberando nos ouvidos de Remus, ele tinha um olhar perigoso.

O susto fora tão grande que o rapaz ficou sem fala. Piscou os olhos e tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu. Pigarreou e tentou novamente.

- Nada, Snape. Apenas estava indo para a biblioteca, agora é proibido? - Ele falou tentando colocar um tom despreocupado na voz, mas por dentro estava tremendo de raiva de si mesmo por ter se deixado pegar dessa forma.

- Eu não sou nenhum idiota, Lupin. Eu tenho visto você me observando, seguindo meus passos, memorizando minha rotina. Vou repetir a pergunta mais uma vez: o que você quer de mim? - Snape falou com os dentes apertados, a última frase saindo rosnada de sua boca.

- Eu não quero nada de você, Snape. Como falei antes, estou indo para a biblioteca estudar. - Remus respondeu o mais calmamente que pôde, olhando ao redor, procurando uma rota de fuga desesperadamente.

Remus era o melhor em duelo, mas o fator surpresa foi uma vantagem que o Slytherin utilizou sabiamente, e isso deixava o Gryffindor à sua mercê. Snape não era conhecido por ser piedoso exatamente, então o castanho tinha que pensar numa forma de se livrar daquela situação sem precisar duelar.

- Lupin, eu vou repetir a pergunta pela última vez: o que você quer de mim? - Snape perguntou com a voz mais baixa, pressionando a varinha no pescoço de Remus com mais força.

Obviamente Remus _não _podia dizer o motivo que o levou a ter essa mania pelo outro rapaz, mas ele tinha que dar alguma desculpa, qualquer coisa que o acalmasse e tirasse o castanho da enrascada.

- Eu... - Ele falou tentando ganhar tempo e achar alguma desculpa, porém o Slytherin o interrompeu.

- Imagino que você percebeu que eu descobri o que _você é_, Lupin, e está tentando me assustar. - O Slytherin falou e Remus empalideceu. - Sim, eu sei exatamente no que você se transforma em cada Lua cheia. Não precisa se preocupar, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Se você está estudando aqui, o diretor também sabe. O velho pode ser gagá, mas não acredito que ele faria algo que arriscasse a segurança dos alunos. - O moreno ia falando e Remus sentia suas pernas ficarem fracas, começava a ficar difícil puxar o ar para os pulmões. - Portanto você pode parar de me seguir. O meu problema é com aquele bando de idiotas que você chama de amigos,não tenho nada contra você particularmente. E se você continuar a me seguir eu _terei _algo contra você. Não gosto de ser seguido.

Remus estava decididamente sem ar, suas pernas tremiam e seus olhos estavam ardendo, sinal inequívoco de lágrimas que queriam ser derramadas. Ele não podia chorar, não na frente de Snape, não na frente de uma pessoa que descobrira o que ele sempre quis esconder, não na frente da pessoa mais odiada pelos seus amigos, aqueles que o acompanhavam nas noites de Lua cheia.

Ele engoliu o nó sufocante que tapava sua garganta e perguntou:

- Como?... - A voz dele saiu extremamente rouca, e ele pigarreou para limpar a garganta. - Como você... soube?

A pergunta fez o moreno suavizar a pressão da varinha no pescoço de Remus, e ele adquiriu um semblante concentrado, como quem iria explicar alguma coisa realmente interessante.

- Foi simples, na realidade. Desde o primeiro ano que você sempre fica _doente_ e faltava algumas aulas. Percebi que essas doenças seguiam um ritmo de aparição, todo mês na realidade. Mas só liguei a sua _doença _com a Lua cheia ano passado. Eu pensava que era alguma doença muggle estranha.

Então Snape sabia que ele era um lobisomem desde o ano anterior. Remus estava estupefato.

- Por que você nunca... - Remus mordeu o lábio inferior, tomando coragem para terminar a pergunta. - Por que você nunca contou a ninguém?

- Como eu falei Lupin, não tenho nenhum problema particular com você. Basta não me incomodar e não terei motivos para espalhar seu segredo. Eu também tenho meus segredos, e o mais importante, sei guardar os dos outros.

Remus estava olhando para o chão, sentindo um gosto amargo na garganta e o princípio de uma crise de pânico por causa revelação do outro garoto. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, racionalizando a situação para sair dela inteiro.

- Devo te agradecer, suponho. - Remus falou, olhando para os olhos negros do outro rapaz.

- Não precisa me agradecer, basta não me incomodar que eu não te incomodo. - Snape falou numa linguagem de negócios.

- Eu estava te incomodando como? Não me lembro de ter te dirigido a palavra nenhuma vez. - Remus falou, sentia-se realmente curioso, e também queria entender como fora descoberto.

- Eu já disse, não gosto de ser seguido. Muito menos por uma pessoa que é amiga de Black e Potter. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, não precisa temer. Eu só quero paz, e isso quer dizer distância de qualquer coisa que atraia a atenção de seus amigos. E você é algo que atrai a atenção deles. Acha que eles também não repararam que você está me observando? Eles já estão suspeitando, e eu não quero dar nenhum motivo para ser alvo das brincadeirinhas deles. É época de OWLs e eu preciso estudar. - Snape falou tudo num só fôlego, como quem tinha pensado várias vezes naquilo e queria resolver a situação o mais rápido possível.

- Então você quer apenas manter os problemas afastados? - Remus perguntou.

- Exatamente isso. - Snape respondeu, afastando a varinha que já estava frouxa sobre o pescoço de Remus. - Temos um acordo? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim. Não criarei problemas para você. Pode deixar. - Remus falou com um sorriso aliviado.

Snape respondeu com um assentimento, virou-se e foi embora.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Causa debet praecedere effectum** significa "Não há efeito sem causa".


	3. Minima de malis

**Disclaimer: **A dona dos personagens é J.K.R. Eu só me divirto com os rapazinhos aqui.**  
Ship:** Snupin  
**Avisos: **Esse capítulo teve a metade modificada. Adicionei mais alguns fatos para poder acompanhar o canon. Os avisos do primeiro capítulo continuam valendo.  
**Tempo: **Marauders' Era  
**Total de palavras: **1577

* * *

**3. minima de malis**

Severus seguiu para seu dormitório nas masmorras com a intenção de pegar seus livros e ir para a biblioteca, ainda tinha de estudar para os OWLs que aconteceriam na próxima semana. Esses últimos dias tinha se dedicado a seus estudos particulares, e por isso notara o olhar de Remus Lupin seguindo seus movimentos.

Quando ele estudava assuntos que não tinham a ver com a escola sempre prestava atenção redobrada a tudo ao seu redor, pois qualquer coisa era motivo para uma brincadeira dos Marauders, e ele se importava mais com seus estudos particulares que com os escolares.

Claro que gostava das coisas que aprendia na escola e dava importância a elas, porém ele desejava mais, muito mais, e a grade curricular de Hogwarts não oferecia o conhecimento que ele queria, então a solução era buscar por outros meios.

Severus sempre foi atraído por Artes das Trevas, porém como era algo mal visto pelas outras casas, ele costumava pesquisar nos livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, afinal, para ensinar a se defender de algo é necessário conhecer o perigo. E era por esse perigo que ele se encantava.

Sempre tivera um sentido de moral peculiar. Para Severus nada que existia era essencialmente mal, muito menos bom. O ser humano que matizava as coisas como boas ou ruins, cada um em sua perspectiva. E para ele, a única perspectiva que importava era a sua. Não, ele não era uma pessoa totalmente egoísta, simplesmente conhecia a si mesmo e aceitava suas características.

Em consequência, as poucas pessoas de quem ele gostava eram beneficiadas por seu senso de moral retorcido. Lily era uma das poucas amigas que ele teve na infância, e também uma das poucas pessoas que não se impressionavam com a arrogância de Black e Potter. Severus sabia que ela apreciava Lupin, então ele tentava ser um pouco _menos _hostil com o lobisomem de estimação de Dumbledore.

Como um admirador das artes das trevas, ele tinha muita curiosidade sobre criaturas obscuras e sempre lia a respeito. Não fora fácil perceber o que Lupin era, e no princípio ele não localizou as evidências, porém seria difícil não acabar notando, pois Remus era o Marauder que mais lhe chamava atenção. Não por ser alguém que lhe atraísse particularmente, mas por agir de forma diferente do resto de seus companheiros de casa. Quando alguém é perseguido por um determinado grupo de pessoas, torna-se inevitável identificar quem não o persegue. E esse era o ponto a favor de Lupin.

Lupin nunca o atacara diretamente, porém, mesmo sendo monitor, nunca impedira seus amigos de fazerem a vida de Severus um inferno. Isso era algo que o moreno entedia - e nunca falaria em voz alta para o castanho, é claro -, pois ele também não se voltaria contra seus amigos Slytherins por nenhum Gryffindor. Só que esse pequeno fato dele não procurar agredi-lo em qualquer oportunidade já era algo a se contar, portanto poderia dizer-se que Severus suportava Lupin, e isso era alguma coisa.

Então, quando ele se sentiu observado pelo castanho não demorou a chegar à conclusão que Lupin tinha descoberto que ele sabia seu _segredinho_. Ele não pensava utilizar esse conhecimento para prejudicar Lupin no momento, porém sabia que era algo muito importante que poderia ser de algum proveito no futuro. Com certeza aqueles amigos detestáveis dele sabiam também e sempre o encobriam, portanto para se ver livre da perseguição, tanto de Lupin quanto dos amigos dele, ele resolveu esclarecer as coisas. Os OWLs eram muito importantes e ele não queria perder tempo lidando com uma turba de Gryffindors irritados.

Bem que com essa informação ele poderia chantagear os Marauders para que eles o deixassem em paz, porém preferia não ter que pensar nisso por agora. Depois dos OWLs ele veria o que faria com esse conhecimento.

Quando ele chegou à conclusão do que Lupin era, a primeira vontade que teve foi de correr ao diretor e contar, depois espalhar para a escola toda, causando a expulsão do Marauder. Porém ele pensou antes de agir e percebeu que não seria vantagem expulsar uma pessoa que normalmente não o incomodava e deixar na escola os que realmente incomodavam, adicionando o fato que o ódio desses que ficariam aumentaria potencialmente, e ele seria perseguido com mais afinco.

Então ele resolveu observar e esperar, ele conseguia ser paciente quando queria. Tinha passado pouco tempo que tomara essa decisão quando percebeu que Lupin começou a observá-lo. O castanho tentava ser discreto, e até conseguiria ser se Severus não fosse tão alerta ao comportamento dos Marauders. Foi um alívio perceber que Lupin não queria conflito, ele acabava sendo a parte razoável daquele grupinho desagradável, como sempre. Agora era esperar que ele não contasse aos amigos sobre o pequeno _acordo _que eles fizeram.

Os dias se passaram e nenhum Marauder viera ameaçá-lo para que ele não espalhasse o segredinho obscuro do monitor. Era irônico pensar que um dos rapazes mais pacatos da escola era um lobisomem. Nos livros sempre diziam que as pessoas que estavam sob essa maldição tinham tendências agressivas. Provavelmente os autores não tinham conhecimento de causa, mais uma prova que nem tudo que se diz nos livros é a realidade. Ele cansava de corrigir o livro de poções que tinha, escrevendo a forma correta de elaborar, precisava que alguém pegasse um livro sobre criaturas das trevas para corrigir também.

Aproveitando que os alunos dos quinto e sétimo anos estavam ocupados estudando para os exames de nível de magia, Severus mergulhou nos estudos também. Ele sempre tivera facilidade para absorver conhecimento, mas isso não impedia dele se sentir um pouco nervoso com o resultado das provas.

Um dia ele resolveu estudar ao ar livre e foi para o terreno da escola. Como ele tentava manter-se sempre alerta, acabou ouvindo a voz de Sirius Black falando sobre o Salgueiro Lutador. Ele parou de ler e prestou atenção à conversa, Black estava usando um espelho de comunicação que Severus já reparara antes. Ele e Potter usavam esse espelho sempre que estavam aprontando alguma.

Interessado por saber se poderia arrumar algum motivo para denunciar os Marauders, Severus ouviu com bastante atenção a conversa. Black falou sobre um nó que paralisava o Salgueiro e que eles poderiam entrar por uma abertura e se encontrar na Casa dos Gritos à noite naquele dia. Com a curiosidade aguçada, o Slytherin se preparou para pegar os Marauders em flagrante, e isso renderia pelo menos uma detenção para eles.

Os planos dele não poderiam ter dado mais certo, pois o Marauders conseguiram uma detenção homérica, que duraria todo o sexto ano seguinte. Só que ele não lembrara que era noite de Lua cheia, muito menos contara com o fato de dar de cara com Remus transformado.

Daquela noite ele saiu com o saldo de um dedo quebrado, vários arranhões, uma dívida de vida para James Potter e a promessa forçada de não falar nada sobre o que tinha visto naquela casa. Também tinha descoberto que Black simulara tudo para atraí-lo para debaixo do Salgueiro. Uma coisa era ser azarado pelos corredores da escola, outra muito diferente era ser atraído para a toca de um lobisomem.

No dia seguinte ele e Lupin estavam na enfermaria. O outro rapaz estava muito pior que ele, porque além dos maus tratos da transformação, tinha um semblante de desamparo enorme.

- Snape. - Remus chamou.

- O que é? - Ele respondeu secamente.

Remus se virou para ele com uma expressão suplicante.

- Você sabe que eu não tive nada a ver com isso, não sabe? - Remus perguntou, olhando intensamente nos olhos do outro rapaz.

Não tinha culpa no olhar dele, apenas uma tristeza profunda e um traço de revolta. Severus olhou nos olhos do rapaz e não conseguiu ver mentira ali. Lupin era um Gryffindor completo, poderia mentir em outros momentos e ser um dos Marauders, mas não brincaria com algo tão sério.

- Eu sei. - Snape respondeu e olhou para o teto.

- Nós não somos amigos, nunca fomos, mas em nossa última conversa eu senti que existia uma trégua entre nós. - Remus falou, tentativamente. - Gostaria que essa trégua continuasse.

Snape olhou para Remus com vontade de socá-lo. Não por ele ter feito alguma coisa realmente, mas porque ele era a única pessoa ali e Severus queria descarregar o ódio que sentia em alguém.

- Lupin, mesmo que eu não quisesse manter essa... _trégua_, como você diz, eu fui forçado a prometer que não diria a ninguém o que você é, muito menos que Black, Potter e Pettigrew te acobertam. Não se preocupe, eu não vou sair por aí te amaldiçoando. - Ele falou com a voz azeda e virou de costas para o castanho.

- Eu preferia que você me amaldiçoasse... - Remus sussurrou e recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, colocando o braço sobre os olhos. - Seria apenas uma maldição a mais na minha vida. Já estou acostumado.

Snape virou e ergueu os olhos para o outro rapaz.

- Eu não tenho pena de você, Lupin. Não espere isso, porque eu nunca terei. - Ele resmungou e virou de costas novamente, decidido a dormir.

Remus ficou surpreso com aquela afirmação. Ele não falara aquilo esperando que Snape ouvisse, muito menos respondesse. E a resposta dele foi a última que ele imaginaria receber. Sorriu, pois percebeu que não conseguia prever o que Snape faria ou falaria no momento seguinte. E, apesar dos pesares, isso era _bom_.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Minima de malis **significa "Dos males o menor"._  
_


	4. Hodie mihi, cras tibi

**Disclaimer: **A dona dos personagens é J.K.R. Eu só me divirto com os rapazinhos aqui.**  
Ship:** Snupin  
**Avisos: **Os mesmos do primeiro capítulo.  
**Tempo: **Marauders' Era  
**Total de palavras: **1554

* * *

**4. hodie mihi, cras tibi**

Algumas horas depois Severus foi liberado por uma Madame Pomfrey azeda. Lupin estava dormindo e Madame Pomfrey recitava alguns feitiços de rotina sobre o rapaz. Snape lançou um olhar inexpressivo para o garoto que estava na cama antes de sair da enfermaria. Ele tinha sido liberado das aulas daquele dia.

O ódio que sentia por Black estava borbulhando, retorcendo suas entranhas e trazendo um gosto ruim à sua boca. Ele estava estranhando a calmaria, a falta de insultos, empurrões, e toda a sorte de brincadeiras idiotas que os Marauders faziam. Com certeza era pedir demais ser deixado em paz por um tempo.

Sirius Black era mais perigoso do que ele imaginara. Onde estava a nobreza e a coragem Gryffindor? E onde estava sua astúcia Slytherin? Ele estava se odiando quase tanto quanto a Black. Foi idiotice ter se permitido ser atraído para aquela armadilha. A vontade de pegar os Marauders foi maior que a sua racionalidade, e ele acabara se dando muito mal. Sem contar no susto infernal de dar de cara com um monstro daqueles.

Ele daria tudo que pudesse para ter um lobisomem de estimação também e colocar Black no lugar que ele estivera. Ainda bem que apareceu aquele cachorro enorme e segurou a besta enquanto Potter o tirava de lá, senão ele nem conseguia imaginar como acabaria aquilo. Na verdade conseguia, só não queria pensar nas possibilidades.

A mera possibilidade de ser transformado num lobisomem fazia ele preferir ser completamente devorado pelo animal. Só de ver Lupin faltar aulas todo mês e retornar mais pálido que de costume, cabisbaixo e algumas vezes mancando, era o suficiente para não querer aquilo para si mesmo. Ser um lobisomem fecharia muitas portas na vida dele, e ele tinha ambição demais para sequer considerar essa hipótese.

Ele fora proibido de fazer qualquer retaliação contra Black, mas é claro que ele ignoraria essa proibição. Talvez esperasse a poeira baixar, quem sabe até depois do retorno das férias de verão, e prepararia uma vingança digna. Oh, sim, ele seria paciente e se vingaria, com certeza.

A outra proibição era sobre contar a alguém qualquer coisa que acontecera naquela noite. Proibição essa que também tinha sido imposta aos Marauders e eles não se incomodaram em cumprir, uma vez que espalharam para a escola toda que Potter tinha salvado sua vida. Por isso ele não se cansava de soltar indiretas e pistas para Lily sobre o que eles faziam à noite debaixo do Salgueiro, e sobre o que era Lupin.

A ruiva não dava ouvidos e ele, e isso o irritava muito, mas o que ele sentia por ela era profundo demais para se afastar só por causa disso. Ela criticava suas amizades por causa das Artes das Trevas, mas ele ignorava e preferia fingir que ela não falava nada. Eles nunca iriam chegar a um acordo quanto àquilo, então Severus preferia não discutir.

Suas amizades o ajudariam a alcançar tudo que ele sempre almejara para sua vida, sucesso, reconhecimento de seu talento e respeito. Ele não os abandonaria só porque Lily não gostava do que eles faziam. E quem sabe, quando o momento chegasse, Lily não se juntaria a ele? Ele tinha essa esperança firme em sua mente, e trabalharia para que isso acontecesse.

Então ele se dedicou aos estudos. Todas as noites ia à biblioteca estudar e nos momentos vagos sempre tinha um livro nas mãos. Sua atenção voltou-se inteiramente aos OWLs. Severus queria tirar as melhores notas, pois já que não tinha dinheiro, acreditava que só tendo sucesso nos estudos ele conseguiria sair da pocilga em que vivia e ser grande.

Sua atenção estava voltada para os estudos, porém ele notava que Lupin não deixara de observá-lo de longe. O castanho já não se esforçava em ser discreto. Não que ele estivesse sendo espalhafatoso, longe disso, espalhafato era algo que ia contra a natureza de Lupin, porém Severus notava que Black percebia o interesse que o amigo tinha por ele, e não gostava nem um pouco.

Severus pensou que era só o que lhe faltava, Sirius Black com _ciúmes_. Não, ele não acreditava que Lupin tinha algum interesse romântico nele, porém era engraçado ver Black lançando olhares interrogativos toda vez que pegava o castanho olhando para ele. Snape acreditava que o interesse de Lupin era intelectual, afinal não deveria ser muito interessante conversar com aqueles trogloditas que ele tinha como amigos.

Pedindo a Merlin e todos os magos que mantivessem os ciúmes de Sirius Black controlados, ele focou toda sua atenção nos estudos. Ignorou os olhares de Lupin, e continuou a ignorar quando os olhares de Potter e Pettigrew se juntaram ao de Black. Ele estava seguro que eles não tentariam nada tendo passado tão pouco tempo da bronca de Dumbledore, as detenções com Hagrid e Filch deveriam estar sendo divertidíssimas, então ele esperava que os Marauders não estivessem buscando mais uma detenção para a coleção.

Ele não queria nem pensar em Dumbledore, senão não conseguiria e concentrar, tamanha sua revolta. Como o velhote pudera passar a mão na cabeça daqueles anormais tão descaradamente? Será que ele não via que ele poderia ter sido morto, ou pior, mordido? Expulsando esses pensamentos da mente, Severus se concentrou nos estudos. Tinha que pensar primeiro em si mesmo, depois pensaria no que faria com os outros.

Quando ele terminou os OWLs foi pego desprevenido pelos Marauders na frente de várias pessoas. Seu ódio foi indizível ao ser atacado com um feitiço que ele mesmo tinha criado. Era trágico descobrir daquela forma que seu feitiço era realmente eficiente. Descontrolou-se de tal forma que acabou cometendo um erro do qual se arrependeria pelo resto da sua vida.

Porém naquele momento em que ele estava ouvindo as zombarias de todos em sua volta, mal sentiu o peso do que falara, estava revoltado e trêmulo, queria agredir a alguém, qualquer pessoa. Acabou agredindo a única pessoa que não podia, nem queria, machucar. O arrependimento não chegou naquela hora, pois logo após Lily partir enfurecida ele foi suspenso novamente e empalideceu com a ameaça que saiu da boca de Potter em forma de zombaria.

Ele estremeceu e tentou mover os braços para impedir que a ameaça se cumprisse e sua humilhação fosse ainda maior.

- Já é suficiente, James. - Veio o som da voz firme de Lupin, que agora estava do lado de Potter com a mão sobre seu braço.

- O quê? Você vai defender Snivellus também? - James perguntou irritado.

- Não posso permitir que você faça isso com um aluno. Você está passando dos limites. - Ele falou calmamente, porém com firmeza. - Deixe Snape descer, James. Eu estou falando como monitor, não como seu amigo agora. - Potter ainda manteve a mão com a varinha erguida.

- Qual é, Remus? Agora você lembra que é monitor? - Sirius perguntou rindo, sem levar a sério o que o amigo estava dizendo.

- Também vale para você, Sirius. - Remus estava com o cenho franzido profundamente. - Eu vou precisar tirar pontos de vocês para que me levem a sério? - Ele perguntou, determinado a terminar com aquela brincadeira infame.

James retirou o feitiço que mantinha Snape pendurado e abaixou a mão lentamente, olhando para Remus com uma cara revoltada.

- Também não precisava de sua ajuda, criatura imunda! - Snape gritou, ainda estava cego de ódio, nem a surpresa de ver Remus agindo contra os amigos o acalmou.

- Não estou te ajudando, Snape. Fiz isso porque sou monitor, não porque gosto de você, apenas cumpri minha obrigação. - Remus respondeu sem se alterar, mantendo o cenho franzido.

- Tá vendo como é ingrato! Merece... - Sirius ia atacá-lo novamente e Remus ergueu a mão impedindo.

- O show acabou, Sirius. - Ele falou e olhou ao redor. - Ouviram? O show acabou, podem ir!

Os alunos saíram cochichando. James lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "Isso não fica assim" para Snape, que mantinha um olhar de ódio. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para Sirius segui-lo e automaticamente Peter se juntou aos dois.

- Você vem, Remus? - James perguntou, olhando estranhado para a forma que Snape e Remus se olhavam, e irritou-se ao perceber que o moreno não estava nem um pouco agradecido.

- Podem ir. Vou ficar aqui. - Remus respondeu, e eles foram para o castelo.

Snape aproximou-se de Remus com os dentes apertados.

- Não pedi sua ajuda, Lupin! - Ele rosnou.

- Sei que você não pediu minha ajuda, e eu não ofereci nenhuma ajuda a você, você não precisa dela. O que eu fiz foi acabar com a algazarra. - Remus respondeu calmamente.

A calma do outro rapaz o irritava mais ainda.

- Você sentiu medo de eu utilizar seu segredo para me vingar? - Snape perguntou venenosamente.

- Eu senti medo de que você se vingasse dessa forma desde que descobri que você sabia. O que aconteceu aqui não tem nada a ver com isso. - Remus respondeu.

- Eu não gosto de dever nada, Lupin. Muito menos a você. - Snape sibilou.

- Nem todo mundo funciona da mesma forma que você, Snape. Eu não fiz isso para que você me devesse alguma coisa, mas se você só consegue pensar por essa ótica, considere que estamos quites. - Remus falou antes de sair dali e entrar no castelo.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Hodie mihi, cras tibi **significa "Hoje por mim, amanhã por ti".


	5. Volle est posse

**Ship: **Snupin**  
Tempo: **Marauders' Era  
**Total de palavras: **1587

* * *

**5. ****volle est posse**

_Quites_. Essa foi a palavra que Lupin usou, quites. E por mais que Severus odiasse essa sensação, ele tinha que admitir que sim, eles estavam quites. Estavam quites porque ele não conseguiria se livrar de Black e Potter se Lupin não tivesse interferido. Estavam quites porque Lupin impedira sua humilhação total. Estavam quites porque o segredo que Severus mantinha também poderia humilhar o castanho. Era uma não humilhação em troca de outra.

E Snape não gostava de estar quite com ninguém, estar quite significava não poder utilizar uma vantagem sobre a outra pessoa. Claro que ele poderia simplesmente ignorar isso e usar a informação quando quisesse, mas, por algum motivo que não conseguia entender no momento, ele não queria divulgar essa informação. Agora não era mais por Lily apenas, Severus se sentia em dívida com Lupin, porque ele se voltara contra seus amigos e _protetores_. E ele não podia ignorar isso.

Só que agora ele tinha um problema mais importante para lidar: Lily não estava falando com ele. O pior é que Severus entendia o porquê, e se arrependia amargamente do momento que proferira aquela ofensa. Ele machucou uma das poucas pessoas que chegavam perto dele não por causa de seu talento nos estudos, mas porque realmente o apreciava como pessoa. E Severus não estava disposto a perder isso.

Ele sabia que não fora somente a ofensa que deixara Lily daquele jeito. Era uma série de fatos que ele permitira que acontecessem ao seu redor, e para maior desagrado da ruiva, ele muitas vezes ajudava a acontecer. Severus não entendia a aversão que as pessoas tinham pela magia negra, mas também não se importava em entender, apenas queria que Lily aceitasse e entendesse, afinal era uma de suas características e amigos deveriam se aceitar mutuamente. Mas a ruiva não entendia, e ter gritado _sangue-ruim_ para ela fora a gota d'água.

Por isso ele estava tentando de todas as formas ser perdoado pela amiga, ter mais uma chance, e quem sabe dessa vez ele poderia provocar nela algum sentimento mais intenso que amizade. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de chamar a atenção de Lily da mesma forma que ela chamava a dele.

E foi com essa esperança e confiança em todos os anos de amizades deles que Severus encaminhou-se à Torre Gryffindor para falar com Lily. Ela não quis sair para falar, mas ele insistiu. Todas as pessoas que passavam para entrar na Torre eram abordadas por ele e levavam o recado de que ele queria falar com Lily.

Quando finalmente conseguiu falar com ela e pedir desculpa, tudo o que ele recebeu foi uma negação determinada e uma despedida seca. Ele ficou olhando para o retrato da Dama Gorda com um sentimento de dor e desespero crescente no peito. Desviou o olhar e sentiu os olhos pinicar, piscou os olhos várias vezes, ele não podia chorar ali, onde qualquer Gryffindor poderia encontrá-lo.

Girando os calcanhares ele saiu andando o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam sem chegar a correr, ele precisava achar um banheiro e se trancar lá por alguns minutos até se recompor para poder ir para o dormitório. Entrou no primeiro que encontrou e fechou-se num dos cubículos. Apoiou uma mão na porta e cobriu o rosto com a outra, soltando uma respiração trêmula.

Ele não era uma pessoa que costumava chorar, e ele não queria se tornar uma agora. Respirou fundo algumas vezes até que sentiu que voltava a ter controle sobre suas reações. Enxugou os olhos úmidos, felizmente nenhuma lágrima correra por seu rosto, e respirou fundo novamente. Ele sabia que aquilo não era uma birra de Lily, ela não fazia birra. Se tinha chegado aquele ponto era sinal de que não havia volta, ela não voltaria mais a falar com ele. E aquilo doía mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Tinha perdido sua única amiga de infância, e a culpa fora toda sua.

Ele estava ainda respirando profunda e lentamente quando o barulho de alguém entrando no banheiro o sobressaltou. Ele ficou parado em silêncio, esperando a pessoa sair. O toque de recolher já tinha passado há pelo menos meia hora, e ele esperava que não fosse um professor.

Quando se passaram uns cinco minutos sem o som de nenhum outro movimento, ele imaginou que tivesse sido apenas um fantasma e saiu do cubículo. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si e levantou os olhos, deu de cara com Remus olhando-o atentamente, de forma avaliativa.

- Lupin. - Ele cuspiu o sobrenome.

- Snape. - Remus falou calmamente. - Já passou quarenta minutos do toque de recolher. Dez pontos para Slytherin.

Severus fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para controlar a raiva que começou a emergir de seu corpo em ondas perigosas. Ele não estava no humor para brincadeiras, por isso não respondeu com nenhuma provocação.

- Eu já estou indo para o dormitório. - Snape falou com os dentes apertados, caminhando para a porta.

- Eu te acompanho. - Remus falou com a mesma calma de antes.

Snape não teve outra alternativa que aceitar. Esse era o procedimento para quando se encontrava algum aluno vagando pelos corredores fora de hora. Resignadamente ele caminhou em direção às masmorras acompanhado pelo outro rapaz.

Enquanto eles caminhavam Severus tentava não pensar nas coisas que Lily dissera, não estava nos planos dele perder a compostura na frente de um Marauder maldito. Ele percebia que de tempos em tempos Lupin olhava para ele de canto de olho, e ele se perguntou o que o outro rapaz estaria pensando. Claro que não perguntou, não daria essa liberdade ao outro.

Quando chegaram à porta da Salão Comunal de Slytherin, Remus se despediu com um aceno de cabeça que Snape não correspondeu. Depois que a porta da masmorra fechou, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou olhando para o ponto onde o outro estivera por um tempo antes de suspirar e voltar para sua ronda.

Remus vira toda a interação do Slytherin com Lily. Ele não podia criticar a moça, só que não deixava de sentir que aquele afastamento não faria nenhum bem para o rapaz de cabelos negros. Ele percebia que Snape queria que Lily fosse muito mais que uma amiga, mas nunca tivera coragem de falar com ela sobre isso.

Porém, quando pensava no mal que esse afastamento causaria ao Slytherin, ele não estava pensando que seria o fato dele ficar triste por perder as chances que tinha com a amiga, mas Lupin sentia que Snape tinha perdido o último elo que o impedia de mergulhar de cabeça nas Artes das Trevas. Então ele decidiu que falaria sobre isso com Lily no dia seguinte.

Após o café da manhã ele abordou a ruiva perguntando se ela poderia falar com ele em particular. Lily concordou intrigada, e ele a levou para os terrenos do castelo. Os alunos aproveitavam a falta de aulas após as provas para relaxar sob o Sol.

- Então, Remus, o que você quer falar comigo? - Lily perguntou, estava curiosa.

- Não quero que você pense que eu fico bisbilhotando o que você faz ou deixa de fazer, mas eu vi sua conversa ontem com Snape na porta da Torre. - Ele falou e percebeu ela se contrair.

- Qual o problema com isso? - Ela disse na defensiva. - Eu não chamei ele lá, só saí naquela hora para mandar ele voltar pro Salão Comunal dele.

- Eu sei que você não chamou ele lá. - Remus tentou acalmar a moça. - Eu queria era falar sobre o que vocês conversaram. - Ele falou devagar, esperando que ela não se irritasse.

- Como assim? - Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido. - O que você quer falar sobre isso?

- É que, hum, ele ficou realmente abalado com a forma que você falou com ele.

- E eu fiquei realmente abalada por ele ter me chamado de _sangue-ruim_. - Lily destacou.

- Eu sei, e eu também ficaria. - Ele falou rapidamente. - A questão é que, bem, eu acredito que não vai ser nada bom pra ele que você se afaste. Você é uma das poucas boas influências da vida dele, Lily. - Remus falou, tentando mostrar seu ponto.

- Remus, eu não consegui influenciá-lo o suficiente. Eu tentei, tentei sim, mas ele já escolheu o caminho dele. - Lily falou com um olhar triste e semblante pensativo. Para logo após franzir novamente o cenho. - Mas por que você se importa com ele? Snape nunca foi teu amigo.

- Eu... - Remus começou a responder e depois parou. Por que se importava? Ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar naquilo, e a verdade é que não sabia a resposta. - Acho que porque não gosto da idéia dele... Bem... Acho que não gosto da idéia de ninguém se afundar em magia das trevas. Ele é um cara inteligente, com muito potencial. Fico triste deste potencial ser desperdiçado. Ele seria uma grande força do lado da luz. - Ele ponderou.

- Então por que você não vai e influencia ele? Eu já desisti. - A ruiva falou cansadamente. - Era só isso? - Ela perguntou.

- Sim. Era só isso. - Ele respondeu, vendo ausentemente Lily se levantar e entrar no castelo.

Ela foi embora o deixando com a mente fervilhando. _Por que você não vai e influencia ele? _Ele não tinha pensado nisso, mas durante todo o verão ele pensou, e quando voltou às aulas estava decidido e tentar influenciar Snape. Ele não perdia nada por tentar.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Volle est posse **significa "Querer é poder".


	6. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Classificação do capítulo: **K+**  
Ship: **Snupin**  
Época: **Marauders' Era**  
Total de palavras: **1611

* * *

**6. Si vis pacem, para bellum**

Remus passou todo o verão pensando numa forma de se aproximar de Snape quando começasse o próximo ano letivo, o sexto ano que ele estudaria em Hogwarts. Por vezes sua mente era invadida pela pergunta que Lily fizera: _Por que você se importa?_ Todas as vezes que se indagava, acabava dando a si mesmo a resposta que dera a Lily. O problema era que ele não conseguia se convencer que era só isso, porém algo dentro dele mesmo o impedia de analisar o motivo. Dando de ombros, ele deixava de pensar no assunto.

Faltando dois dias para o retorno das aulas, Remus conseguiu pensar em algo que, com um pouco de sorte, forçaria a convivência entre os dois rapazes. Além disso, ajudaria várias pessoas, e esse motivo foi o motivo que ele usou para se convencer a entrar em ação. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era mandar algumas cartas e cruzar os dedos.

Subiu apressadamente para o quarto, e quinze minutos depois a coruja de sua mãe alçava vôo levando um pergaminho perfeitamente enrolado, com sua caligrafia cuidadosa estampada nele expressando uma ideia.

Graças a Merlin o destinatário de sua carta, apesar de muito ocupado, era bastante atencioso, por isso um dia após o envio a resposta chegou. Como ele desejara, era um _sim_, acompanhado de algumas orientações_._ Sorrindo radiantemente, ele foi arrumar seus pertences para pegar o Expresso Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Quando chegou à plataforma poucos minutos antes de embarcar, Remus olhou ao redor procurando por Snape. Seu cenho franziu assim que o localizou. O rapaz de cabelos negros não viera com sua mãe, como era de costume nos anos anteriores. Ele estava sozinho na plataforma, com um olhar inexpressivo.

Remus sentiu um impulso de ir falar com o outro, mas antes que o impulso tomasse forma de ação, ele foi cercado por seus amigos, todos abraçando-o e perguntando como foram as férias. Quando ele voltou seu olhar para o lugar onde Snape estava, o outro rapaz estava rodeado pela gangue Slytherin que costumava acompanhar, todos dando risadinhas desdenhosas de alguma coisa – ou pessoa – que Remus não conseguiu ver.

Desistindo de se aproximar, Remus assistiu Snape entrar no trem e entrou com seus amigos pouco tempo depois.

Depois de acomodar sua bagagem no vagão que dividiria com seus amigos, Remus dirigiu-se para a reunião de rotina dos monitores, que dessa vez seria um pouco diferente das anteriores, pois alguns alunos que não eram monitores participariam.

Quando ele entrou no compartimento dos monitores todos os monitores já estavam lá, juntamente alguns alunos de todas as casas e Snape. Remus segurou um sorriso e sentou ao lado de Lily. A moça olhava para qualquer pessoa, exceto Snape. Remus tentava fazer o mesmo para não despertar a desconfiança do rapaz de cabelos negros. Esperaram por poucos minutos até que McGonagall juntou-se aos estudantes.

– Boa tarde, senhores. – a professora saudou a todos com um assentimento rígido. – Tenho algumas informações para dar aos monitores e aos outros alunos que estão aqui. – dizendo isso ela começou a distribuir alguns pergaminhos entre os presentes. – Esse ano Hogwarts vai iniciar uma nova modalidade de monitoria, uma direcionada. Os estudantes que não são monitores e estão aqui, estão convidados a fazer parte dessa monitoria. Certamente essa monitoria trará créditos a suas casas e pontos individuais. Leiam o que tem escrito no pergaminho, tirem suas dúvidas e digam-me suas respostas.

Os estudantes passaram alguns minutos lendo. Os que terminaram antes começaram a murmurar entre si. Remus leu também o pergaminho, pois nele tinha algumas informações que ele precisaria.

– Professora. – uma menina de Ravenclaw levantou a mão para tirar uma dúvida.

– Sim, senhorita Smithers? – McGonagall incentivou.

– Quanto tempo precisaremos dispor para essas tutorias? – a moça perguntou.

– Depende de que tipo de tutoria a senhora escolher, caso escolha alguma. – a professora começou. – Se escolher uma tutoria de reforço, como tutora de alunos de anos anteriores, a senhorita poderá dar tutorias para dois alunos, então a senhorita precisará dispor de apenas duas horas, um dia por semana. Caso escolha uma tutoria niveladora, para alunos do seu mesmo ano, poderá ser tutora de somente um aluno durante o ano, e será utilizada uma hora por dia, duas noites por semana. – ela explicou.

– E os créditos serão iguais para os dois tipos de tutorias, professora? – Snape perguntou.

– Sim, senhor Snape, porque o grau de dificuldade de ambas é o mesmo. – a professora respondeu. – Porém os senhores devem notar que, uma vez aceitando a tutoria, deverá permanecer sendo tutor até a graduação. Enquanto divido as tarefas entre os monitores, os senhores podem pensar em qual resposta vão dar. Qualquer outra informação que não tenha no pergaminho que entreguei aos senhores, será fornecida após o jantar de hoje à noite.

Após dizer isso, a professora começou a passar algumas tarefas para os monitores, entregando alguns pergaminhos com regras que foram modificadas, novas medidas de segurança e recomendações para as rondas noturnas. Remus ouvia todas as orientações pela metade, mais concentrado no que os outros alunos estavam murmurando entre si. Nenhum deles conversou com Snape, pois além de ser o único Slytherin no ambiente, ele não era exatamente apreciado pelos colegas das outras casas.

– Bem, preciso das suas respostas agora. – a professora anunciou depois de falar com os monitores. – Quem não for aceitar pode voltar para seu vagão. Quem aceitar permaneça aqui para algumas recomendações.

Dois alunos, um de Ravenclaw e outro de Gryffindor, levantaram-se e saíram da sala, despedindo-se da professora e pedindo desculpas, dizendo que não poderiam. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha para as desculpas que os colegas deram. Remus imaginou que ele tinha achado que aquelas desculpas eram esfarrapadas, mas a sua euforia por ver que o Slytherin permanecera na sala o impedia de achar aquele gesto desagradável.

Após a saída dos colegas, Snape ergueu a mão querendo fazer uma pergunta. McGonagall assentiu para que ele prosseguisse.

– Professora, percebi que aqui tinha mais de um aluno por casa, exceto eu. Por quê?

– Porque o senhor era o único estudante do sexto ano de Slytherin que tinha o nível necessário para tutorar algum colega, senhor Snape. – a professora respondeu naturalmente.

Snape aceitou aquela resposta, e para os outros alunos que estavam ali, sabendo do quão rígida era a professora, aquela resposta foi também um elogio velado. A maioria das pessoas que estava naquela sala poderia não gostar dele, mas todos sabiam que em muitas matérias, senão em todas, Snape estava um nível acima deles.

– Então a gente tem que dizer qual tipo de tutoria queremos dar agora, professora? – uma aluna perguntou.

– Exatamente. – a professora respondeu, puxando a varinha das vestes, materializando pena e pergaminho para anotar as escolhas dos alunos.

Remus começou a rezar internamente, implorando _por favor, por favor, por favor, Merlin._ Ele imaginava que já sabia qual resposta Snape iria dar, mas o rapaz de cabelos negros tinha o mal costume de ser imprevisível, então não custava nada pedir uma ajuda extra dos céus.

A professora começou a anotar as respostas por ordem alfabética de casas e alunos, o que fazia Snape ser o último a responder. Após cada resposta ela entregava outro pergaminho para os alunos, de acordo com a resposta dada. Pareceu que passaram horas até que chegasse a vez do Slytherin, até que a professora perguntou:

– Tutoria de reforço ou niveladora, senhor Snape? – Remus sentiu suas entranhas retorcerem em expectativa.

– Niveladora. – veio a resposta firme e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos quase suspirou de alívio.

Um outro aluno ergueu a mão querendo tirar alguma dúvida, mas Remus nem prestou mais atenção. Sua mente fervilhava, planejando seus próximos movimentos.

A reunião terminou mais rápido do que ele imaginava e pouco tempo depois ele estava fora do compartimento fazendo ronda nos vagões com Lily, afastando algumas brigas, tirando algumas dúvidas de alunos do primeiro ano e conversando animadamente.

– Remus, – Lily começou – que tal me contar que essa ideia de tutorias especiais foi sua?

Remus deu uma risada leve e negou com a cabeça para si mesmo. Ele estava sendo tão óbvio assim?

– Por que você acha isso, Lily?

– Porque uma ideia tão simples e tão genial não poderia ter partido da mente dos professores. Eles estão muito ocupados para pensar nessas coisas.

– Genial? – Remus ficou surpreso com a afirmação da amiga.

– Sim, genial. Além de promover uma integração entre as casas, pois nenhum tutor pode orientar alunos da mesma casa, é uma forma útil de desviar a mente da guerra. – ela falou.

Remus não assumiu a _culpa_ da tutoria, porém não negou. Apenas sorriu para a amiga.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts a seleção passou como um borrão, os anúncios foram feitos e o jantar servido. Remus comeu o mais rápido que pôde, e assim que terminou foi falar com McGonagall. Ele entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para a professora e voltou para sua mesa, pois precisava acompanhar Lily e guiar os alunos de primeiro ano para seus dormitórios.

Uma vez que o jantar foi encerrado, a vice-diretora de Hogwarts chamou os alunos que fariam as tutorias, pedindo para que permanecessem um pouco mais no Grande Salão. Ela aproximou-se dos estudantes que a esperavam e disse:

– Senhores, aqui estão os nomes dos estudantes que vocês orientarão esse ano. – ela anunciou e entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para cada um, saindo logo em seguida.

Snape abriu seu pergaminho enquanto caminhava em direção à saída. Assim que viu o nome que estava escrito no pedaço de pergaminho, ele estacou.

_Remus Lupin._

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Si vis pacem, para bellum** significa "Se queres a paz, prepara-te para a guerra".


End file.
